1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a computer readable medium storing a program causing a computer to execute a process for document processing, a document processing apparatus, a document processing system, a document processing method, and a computer data signal embodied in a carrier wave for enabling a computer to perform a process for document processing.
2. Related Art
Recently, a document management apparatus in which a document formed on a sheet is read by a scanner or the like, and then stored and managed as an electronic document has been put to practical use.